Huggies For Pineapples
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Juliet has something very important to tell Shawn.


A completely and utterly fluffy piece before I start in on the angst! Juliet has something important to tell Shawn. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Juliet O'Hara felt tears well up in her eyes as she sat in her bathroom. How had this happened? What were they going to do?

She stared down at the positive pregnancy test in her hand and sighed. Shawn had already left for work, so she had time to figure out what she was going to do without him accidentally finding out. She wrapped the test in toilet paper and shoved it back into the box. Then she went back into the bedroom she shared with Shawn.

As she got dressed, she started to think. She was pregnant... There was going to be a baby. Absently she laid a hand over her firm abdomen. Their baby. As she continued to think about the idea, she started to like it. Maybe the timing wasn't the best, but it happened. And now their lives were going to change.

But how was she going to tell Shawn?

She pulled her jacket and holster on, then grabbed her purse and the test before she left the apartment. On the way to the car, she dropped the test into the dumpster beside the building. Then she got into her car and drove to work, all the while thinking of names and a child with Shawn's smile.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

After getting back from lunch, Shawn and Gus were bickering as they walked into their office.

"I'm telling you, I didn't lose the phone, Gus! Have some faith in me."

"Shawn, you lost the phone yesterday."

"I didn't lose it. I just..."

"Lost it?"

"Shut up, Gus."

Gus smirked.

They walked to their desks, and Shawn looked puzzled by the item on his desk. "Gus?"

Gus looked at his friend's desk. "Shawn, why is that pineapple wearing a diaper?"

Shawn picked the pineapple up and studied it intently. "Because it has bladder control issues?"

Gus rolled his eyes. "Pineapples don't have bladders, Shawn." He sat down at his desk.

Juliet snuck up behind her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shawn froze. "Either this robber is very friendly, or my girl is here." He turned around, grinning at her.

She leaned up for a kiss. "What have I told you about calling me your girl?"

"Not to do it. But we're not at the precinct!"

She rolled her eyes. "Shawn..."

He showed her the pineapple. "Did you do this, Jules?"

A brilliant smile lit up her features, and Shawn couldn't help studying her. "Why are you smiling like that?" he wondered, gently brushing her hair back.

Gus leaned back in his chair, watching them with interest.

Juliet blushed lightly, and it started to click in Shawn's mind. She had been tired lately, with flu like symptoms that she blamed on McNabb, who had been sick lately. He looked at the pineapple, then back at Juliet. "Jules..."

She grinned hopefully.

"Are you... pregnant?"

"Yes, Shawn. I just found out."

He pulled away from her, and for a moment she was terrified. He set the pineapple down.

Gus watched them, hoping that Shawn wasn't going to run.

Finally Shawn turned back to Juliet, and before she could speak he enveloped her in his warm arms and buried his face in her hair. "A baby..."

She buried her face in his shoulder and sighed happily.

Shawn held Juliet tighter, then let her go and rested his hand on her taut abdomen. "It's a boy," he said certainly. "I know it is."

Juliet laughed. "What if she's a girl?"

"No way. It's a boy."

Gus got up and picked up the pineapple. "That was a clever way to tell him, Juliet."

Shawn looked hurt. "I would have figured it out."

Both Juliet and Gus chuckled.

"I would have!"

Juliet leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're happy, Shawn."

"Of course I am. Now I'll have someone to watch Scooby Doo with!"

Insulted, Gus pointed out, "I watch that with you all the time!"

Juliet shook her head, amused at their bickering.

Shawn pulled Juliet closer, gently rubbing her back.

"You do know that this means you'll have two kids on your hands, right, Jules?" Gus pointed out, smirking.

She let out an exaggerated sigh. "I know."

Shawn gave her a tender kiss. "Would a kid do that?"

She groaned softly, snuggling closer to his chest.

"I know there's a diaper on that pineapple, but can we still eat it?"

The End!

A/N: Okay, if you guys aren't in diabetic comas from all the sugary sweetness, please review! I've always loved Shules, and now I'm so happy to finally be writing them, even if they are stuck in not so fluffy situations! Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
